Return
by Squirrelboy09
Summary: phoebe chose Cole aka the Source but she is missing her sisters. Will one visit back sway her back to good?


Note: Phoebe and Cole got married 5 years before he became the Source: Set in the year 2010 where Phoebe and Cole have a 10 year old son and Piper and Leo have an 8 years son. Phoebe and Cole's son's name is Cole Jr. and Piper and Leo's son is Wyatt. Wyatt is not all powerful, someone else is though.

Return

It has been 3 years since the Charmed Ones were no more. The day Phoebe left to become the Queen of the Underworld. The day she left her sisters for her husband, Cole aka the Source of All Evil. Piper and Paige were a mess as soon as Phoebe left.

Piper and Paige didn't seem to care about much these days, but the one thing they stilled cared about was their sister. Some nights all they did was look at some family pictures. Pictures of the three of them together and happy. They didn't understand why Phoebe had left, why would she leave her sisters. Little did Piper and Paige know, Phoebe was dwelling on the lost of her sisters. She cried sometimes because she loved her sisters, she wanted to go back, but thought against that because she thought that her sisters would never accept her back. She loved Cole, but always thought about it, is that Cole or the Source.

Piper awoke at 3 in the morning after having a horrible nightmare. The nightmares all Charmed Ones were afraid of ever since Prue died. She dreamt of losing Phoebe and has been dreaming that for the couple of years.

Piper went to the bathroom, looked in the mirror and gave herself a disgusting look. How could I have let this happened, I'm her big sister and I'm supposed to protect her, Piper though. Paige came into Piper's room she was doing. Paige knew that Piper wasn't asleep at this time, she knew it because both Piper and Paige both had the same dream occur every night and it would wake them both up. They would keep each other company for a little while before going to bed themselves.

"Hey Piper," Paige said as she walked into the room

Phoebe awoke and knew she had to do something. She missed her sisters so much; she couldn't imagine living without them. Over the last 3 years, Phoebe barely was living, she felt dead inside without her sisters. She put on her clothes and flamed away.

Piper and Paige were keeping each other company before they saw something flame in.

"How many times do we have to tell these demons if they stop coming after us, we will stop going after them," Piper said

She held her hands up ready to blow the demon up when she saw who flamed in. It was Phoebe.

"Phoebe," Paige said in a whisper

What was Phoebe doing here, Piper thought

"Hey guys," Phoebe said hoping that they were not going to vanquish her

"Phoebe, what are you doing here?" Piper asked

"Well, I missed you guys so much, I wanted to come see you," Phoebe replied

"Phoebe, you can't be here," Piper said

"Why not?" Phoebe asked

"Phoebe, are you kidding me, you are the Queen of the Underworld, you're as evil as it get," Piper replied

"On the contrary, no I' am not," Phoebe said

"Queen of Evil, that is what you are," Piper said

Paige was stunned and couldn't say anything so she let Piper and Phoebe do all the talking.

"Fine, I leave," Phoebe said

Phoebe flamed out, leaving a stunned Piper and Paige.

"I knew they didn't want to me, but I had to go see them, stupid, stupid, stupid," Phoebe said as Cole entered into the room

"Who didn't want to see you?" Cole asked

"My bosses, they said that if my column doesn't improve I'm fire," Phoebe lied

"Do you want me to send some demons to kill them?" Cole asked

"No, it's fine," Phoebe replied

"Ok, by the way, how have you been feeling?" Cole asked

"I feel a little sick but nothing to worry about, why," Phoebe asked

"The Seer has just told me that you are pregnant," Cole said

"I can't find I'm pregnant by myself, I would like to be the first to know that I'm pregnant," Phoebe said angrily

"Ok, how about I wipe away your memory of all of today and you can find out on your own?" Cole asked

Before Phoebe could protest, Cole waved his had erasing the whole day, including her going to see her sister.

"What the hell am I doing here, I have to get to work," Phoebe said kind of angrily

"You know you didn't have practically kicked Phoebe at of the house," Paige said, "We could have talked for a little, like sisterly bond, which might get Phoebe to switch sides, back to good."

'If you think that's a good idea then you summon her here," said Piper

"How?" Paige said

"Maybe there is something in the book on how to summon the Queen of the Underworld, like how there is a spell to summon the Source," Piper said

They look through the book, front to back, they found nothing.

"How about to call a lost witch spell?" Paige asked

"Yeah, whatever," said Piper

"Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies, come to us who call you hear, come to us and settle here, blood to blood I summon thee, blood to blood return to me," Paige chanted

As she cited the spell she drip so of her blood onto a candle. A swirl of bright lights appeared as a figure of their sister came into focus.

"Hey Phoebe," Paige said

"Why would you summon me?" asked Phoebe, "We haven't talk in the last 3 years why now?"

"What are you talking about, we just talk this morning," said a confused Piper

"I was at the penthouse all morning, I never came to see you," Phoebe said

"Excuse us a second Phoebe, you think this is a trick?" Piper asked

"How, I mean not remember seeing us this morning, maybe she cast a spell to block or erase what happen this morning like how you said 'Bye Phoebe I never want to see you ever anything'", Paige said

"I did not say that," said Piper

"Yeah, you kind of did, in your own words of course," Paige exclaimed

Before the Piper and Paige came back, Phoebe left; she had a doctor's appointment and didn't want to miss that, and was afraid her sisters were finding a way to vanquish.

"Phoebe,…," Paige started to say before she realized that Phoebe was gone.

"Smooth," Piper said laughing

"Phoebe Turner, the doctor will see you now," said receptionist

"Hey Phoebe, what's up?" asked the doctor

"Well, I' am throwing up constantly, first I thought I might be pregnant, took the test and it came up negative," Phoebe started to explain

"Well, it's still a possibility so let me take your blood and I will call you as soon as I can about the results," the doctor said

"Thanks, doc," Phoebe said smiling

"LEO," Piper said, "LEO."

"What is it?" Leo asked

"Well first of all, you missed a lot, first this morning Phoebe was here and we summoned her about a half hour ago and doesn't remember being here this morning," Piper explained

"Phoebe was here, after 3 years, and you just let her leave?" Leo asked

"Actually, Piper kind of kicked her out," said Paige who just came back into the attic

"You kicked her out, no wonder she doesn't remember, she probably wanted life to go back the way they were for her and said a spell to wipe her memory of this morning," Leo said

"This is a spell in the Book of Shadows to see what the last spell a witch casted, you just say the spell and the name of the witch, we can see if she did," Paige said

Paige read the spell aloud and insert Phoebe Halliwell.

"It says the last spell she casted was the spell tell her true hearts desires, which is the spell she used about 7 years ago, so she didn't cast the spell," Paige said

"Then how doesn't she remember, unless Cole did it," Piper kind of questioned

"It's a possibility, I mean if he did something that Phoebe didn't like and she saw it then he would of did something to her memory," Paige answered

"Leo, what…" Piper started to say before realizing he was gone, "Why is it that everyone runs away without saying anything," Piper told Paige before she realized that Paige also orbed out, "Uh!"

Piper went to her bedroom to check on Wyatt, her 3 year old son.

Phoebe was never evil; she never wanted to be evil. She had taught her 10 year son, Cole Jr. good behind her husband's back, she would always say that she was going to take her son to the park and other places, but she went to an abandoned warehouse and taught her son his witch powers. The same as Phoebe's witch power. Phoebe has also has some demonic powers because she was queen, such a flaming in and out, and fireballs. Actually, both Phoebe and her son have all of the same powers except instead of flaming he shimmered because he was her and Cole's son, not the Source's heir. That is what is inside her right now, the Source's heir.

"Cole come on lets go to the park or something, wherever you want to go," Phoebe said

"Ok mom," Cole Jr. said

Before they could do anything, Cole was engulfed in white lights and was gone. Phoebe had an idea where he is, but didn't understand why her sisters summoned her son. She flamed out.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Piper

"I can say the same about you," said Cole

"Piper, freeze him," said Paige

Piper tried to freeze him, but he didn't.

"Uh, we have a problem, he didn't freeze," Piper said

"Well, think of something else," Paige said

"Paige the crystals," Piper screamed

"Crystals, circle," Paige screamed as the crystals surrounding Cole

"Are you a demon?" asked Piper

Cole didn't talk and Paige was looking in the book for a vanquishing something, a spell, or a potion.

"Well, just think of a vanquishing spell," Piper said

"I got one," Paige said

Phoebe flamed in.

"Don't you dare touch my son," Phoebe exclaimed

"Your son?" Piper questioned

"As in Cole Jr., I'm pretty sure you met him," Phoebe said

"Oh," Paige looked guilty

Phoebe went over to her son and kicked one of the crystals away, freeing her son.

"You spent so much time in the penthouse, you don't remember your aunts," Phoebe explained to her son, "Aunt Piper (she pointed at Piper) and your Aunt Paige (pointing to Paige)."

Cole didn't know what to do, should he hug his aunts or not after all they did try to vanquish him. He decided that he was going to hug her aunts. They returned that with a hug of their own. Phoebe was smiling until she felt sick.

"Oh my god," Phoebe said as she ran to the bathroom to throw up.

Paige, Piper, and Cole Jr. ran after her.

"Phoebe, are you ok?" Piper aked

"Mom, are you ok?" Cole asked

Cole touch the door knob, suddenly being pulling into something, it was a premonition. In his premonition, he could see his mother she was fighting for her life against the Source, his dad. The Source threw a fireball at Phoebe and he saw his mother die. The premonition ended. He gasped, Piper and Paige knew that face, it was the same face Phoebe made when she had a premonition.

"Cole, are you alright, did you just have a premonition?" Paige asked her nephew

"Yeah, I saw my mom die at the hands of my dad, better known as the Source," Cole explained

Phoebe had walked out of the bathroom to hear that part just in time.

"I died by Cole?" asked Phoebe to her son

"No, you died by the Source," Cole said

"Leo," said Piper

"What is it?" said Leo, just spotting Phoebe and the little boy

"Well, lets first start at the beginning, me and Piper decided to summon Phoebe again, but I guess we did something different then last time, we got Cole," Paige said before Leo interrupted her

"Wait, you went to summon Phoebe and got Cole, as in the Source?" Leo asked a little horrified

"No, we got Cole, Phoebe's son," Piper explained

"Ok, continue," Leo said

"Phoebe came in shortly before me and Piper almost vanquished him, he found out about us, and then Phoebe ran to the bathroom, Cole touch the door knob and was pulled into a premonition about Phoebe dying at the hands of the Source," Paige finished explaining

"Cole, why don't you go play with your cousin Wyatt," Piper said, "He should be downstairs."

Cole nodded and went downstairs to see Wyatt on the couch watching t.v.. He looked like he was around Cole's age, possibly younger.

"Hey," Cole said

"Hey, who are you?" asked Wyatt

"I'm your cousin, Cole," Cole said

"Like Aunt Paige's son?" Wyatt asked

"NO," Cole said, "Phoebe's son"

Wyatt vaguely remember his Aunt Phoebe, it had been six years since he last saw her. Wyatt spent a lot of time with Phoebe before she left.

"Where is she?" Wyatt asked

"She's upstairs with your mom, Aunt Paige and your dad," Cole said

"Seer, where is my wife, she doesn't appear to be at work," Cole asked

The Seer tired to find where Phoebe was and got her.

"You're not going to like it, but the Queen and your son is at the Halliwell Manor," the Seer said

"Get me my son," Cole demanded

"As you wish," the Seer said

"Why have you summoned me?" asked the demon

"The Source has a job for you," the Seer said, "He wants you to go to the Halliwell Manor to get his son," demanded the Seer

He bowed his head and shimmered out

The demon shimmered in behind Wyatt and Cole.

"You're coming back with me," said the demon to Cole

Wyatt reacted first, using telekinesis to throw the demon across the room. Followed by Cole who threw an energy ball at the demon, vanquishing him. Another demon shimmered behind Cole and grabbed him. Wyatt ran upstairs to tell what has just happened

"Mom, Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe, Cole taken demon," said Wyatt practically out of breath

"Oh my god," Phoebe said, "I have to go get him, if Cole found out I was here he is going to be in trouble."

Phoebe was ready to flame out when her sisters stopped her.

"We're going too," Paige said, "Remember about the premonition."

"Fine, follow me," Phoebe said as she flamed out

Piper, Paige and Leo orbed out.

Phoebe flamed into the penthouse, followed by Paige, Piper and Leo.

"Where are they?" Phoebe questioned

Phoebe picked up Cole Jr.'s pants before getting hit with premonition. The Source or Cole was in the Underworld, torturing Cole, he was screaming in pain. Phoebe gasped as she came out of the premonition.

"Phoebe, what did you see?" Paige asked

"Cole and Cole in the Underworld, where Cole was being tortured, I have to go get him," Phoebe said as she flamed out, Piper, Paige and Leo followed.

Cole was tied up on a wall in the Underworld. After he came down here he was hit with an energy ball, it didn't kill him, but it hurt him bad. He just came about when the Source flamed in.

"Hello son," Cole/Source said slyly

"You're hurt pretty bad," the Seer said as she laugh

"What I'm doing down here?" Cole said weakly

"You and your mother betrayed me, now it's time for the both of you to die," Cole/Source said

Cole/Source had a fireball in his hand, ready to throw it at him, when Phoebe flamed in and Paige, Piper and Leo orbed in.

"Cole, what are you doing?" asked Phoebe

"Your next," Cole said as he threw the fireball

"Fireball," Paige said as she orbed the fireball away from the Cole on the wall and into her hand. She threw at Cole/Source and he scattered into black piece.

Piper threw he hands up at the Seer, she was vanquished.

"Phoebe get Cole and go to the Manor, we'll follow," Piper said

Phoebe grabbed her son and flamed out to the Manor, before Cole/Source could reform all three Charmed sisters and Leo were gone.

Cole/Source flamed out going after the Charmed Ones.

Phoebe and Cole Jr. flamed into the penthouse, while Piper and Paige went to the Manor.

"Where's Phoebe?" Paige asked

"Maybe she went to the penthouse," Piper suggested

Cole/Source flame in a few minutes later than Phoebe did.

"Phoebe, don't run away from me, I love you," Cole/Source said sincerely

"You do not, you almost killed our son and then you were going to kill me," Phoebe said on a verge of tears

"Phoebe, I really do love you," Cole/Source said

Cole Jr. ran away into his bedroom because he was afraid what was going to happen next.

(The following part is lines straight from the tv show)

**"**Oh, god," said Phoebe

(She runs into the bathroom.)

**"**Phoebe, wait,"

Phoebe throws up in the toilet. She then washes her face.

**"**Phoebe. (He knocks on the door.) Phoebe?" Cole/Source questioned

(living room.)Piper, Paige and Leo orb in. Cole/Source walks into the living room.

**"Y**ou evil son of a…" Paige started to say

Piper blows up Cole and he disintegrates into fragments which fly around in a circle. Paige places the crystals on the floor around him.

**"**Phoebe, get out here and help us damn it (The fragments of Cole is pulled back together.) Paige. ." Piper yelled

Cole hits Paige and is knocked across the room. One of the crystals she was holding bounces along the floor.

**"**Don't make me kill you," Cole said in his evilest voice

Piper blows up Cole again and Leo heals Paige.

**"Phoebe**, you heard what he said, he's gonna kill us, help us!" Piper yelled towards her baby sister

Phoebe is leaning against the door, sobbing.

**"**Forgive me," Phoebe said to herself

She goes into the living room. The fragments of Cole are pulled back together and a fireball appears in his hand. Phoebe picks up the crystal that bounced across the floor.

to Phoebe)"I'm sorry, it's, it's for the best," said Cole

**"**I know it is," Phoebe said sincerely

She walks over to Cole and the fireball disappears. Phoebe kisses him.

**"**Phoebe?" Piper said quietly

Phoebe moves away from Cole.

I'm sorry too," Phoebe said as we see she is on a verge of tears

She places the crystal in its place and the trap is activated.

**"**Phoebe, no. No!" Cole yelled trying to understand why

**"**I'm sorry, baby, I'm so sorry," Phoebe said with tears in her eyes

"Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda..." Piper started to chant

(Fire appears near Cole's feet.)

"Ashford, Helen, Laura and Grace..." Phoebe choked out

**"**I will always love you," Cole, not the Source said

"Halliwell witches stand strong beside us." Paige chanted

"Vanquish this evil..." Phoebe chanted

"From time and space." All three said while chanting

They vanquish Cole and it makes a huge explosion, making the windows smash. Phoebe walks to the middle of the room and cries. Cole Jr. comes out of his bedroom and sat on the floor next to Phoebe also crying for the lost of his father.

It has been several days since Phoebe and her sisters vanquished Cole. Phoebe was in her bedroom, along with her son, still crying over the lost of the one person she truly loved.

Next story: Phoebe is 8 months pregnant and they Halliwell's are preparing what's to come next. Demons come and try to take Phoebe's baby to raise it as the new Source, to be evil. Title: Birth of Good or Evil

Notes:

Orbing, Flaming in and out, and shimmering are all modes of magically transportation

The Source is the greatest force of evil

The Charmed Ones is the greatest force of good; they are the three most powerful witches, who are sisters

The Charmed Ones are Piper, Phoebe, and Paige

Prue used to be a Charmed One before being killed by a demon

Fire balls, and energy balls are demonic powers

The spells are used from the show


End file.
